Once Upon A Path Walker
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Elundur is in discord and falling into the reigns of War can twins Matthew and Aelrindel restore peace to their land and gain the kingdom they have earned by birthright?
1. Chapter 1

Okay just so everyone knows this isn't Void! He's not back from his HIATUS he's only letting me use his account to post this story as I'm the main one in charge for writing this until he gets back but don't worry we are co-writing this and Void says he should be back within three weeks depending… This is a huge crossover of sorts between everything that I like so prepare everyone for the tales of Matthew Beleren!

CHAPTER ONE: A DARK DAY

A lone wolf puppy was traversing the murky grounds of a deep and dank forest. There were trees everywhere, a small pond lay slightly north from the pup and finally the ground was covered in some kind of strange mud that squelched underneath his feet as he struggled to walk up the ravine. The puppy yelped with pain as he felt a small splinter of lumber thrust itself deep into his hind paw. The small canine collapsed from the agony and cried out feebly for assistance.

"You should really watch yourself there little one".

The small puppy glanced up and came across a large brown wolf with sections of white fur all over his body. The dog's large form was both intimidating and caring at the same time.

"Who are you?" the puppy sobbed.

"My name is Jake and I've been watching you for a few days. I'm a werewolf just like you, where are you going now anyway little one?"

"I'm going to avenge my brother" the little wolf snaps out through gritted teeth "I have to find whoever's responsible".

"How old are you?"

The boy didn't answer at once, he seemed nervous toward this new presence but instead of answering his age he said "Can you get this splinter outta me? If you do then I'll talk".

The larger Wolf chuckled as though there were nothing more amusing than a pup trying to bargain with a Wolf big enough to kill him without any exertion on his part "Very well child".

The puppy roars with pain as the older Wolf uses his teeth to rip out the splinter in the young one's foot. Jake licks it clean then helps the puppy back to his feet "You wanna talk now?"

"My name's Matthew… Matthew Beleren and I'm eleven years old".

"I'm Jacob Black and I'm Seventeen" Jake divulges "Where is your family little one?"

Matt just shrugged "I don't have one; I've always lived in Twilight Forest for as long as I can remember".

"And you've survived this long alone?"

"It hasn't been easy" Matt clarifies "But I've managed at least this long".

Jake sighed "that's no way for a child to live. I think you should come along with me I am the son of a Werewolf chief and I think we could look after you well. Also there's the matter of training your werewolf form".

Matt reverted back to human form and looked down at the larger wolf "But I got burned by a dark wizard named Rumplestiltskin for trying to get him to return my friend from the dead. Would you all really want to put up with someone as crippled as me?"

Jake just looked at Matt and then transformed into his own human form. He was a rather tall and well-built seventeen year old with tan skin and dark hair. At the moment Jake was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt that bore the message 'Rabid Dog'.

"I'm Sure Matt, a lot of the Werewolves in our pack are injured, my father included and we need to sort out the packs survival, at the moment there's only seven of us that are actually able to physically hunt and bring back food for the pack otherwise we mainly rely on our human forms to get food".

"Alright then Mr. Black lead the way" Matt agreed politely "Let's get going, I don't really know how long it'll take to get back to the Wolves camp".

"About three days, you've had me running for quite a while".

Jake and Matt return to their wolf forms and start to prepare for their journey to the prior's home.

END PART ONE

Apologize about the length but I just wanted to get this started. Hope you will all take the time to review this story and otherwise enjoy it.


	2. The Blood Demon Koroki

Void's back! Hey guys I missed you all and hope you all enjoy this chapter!

ONCE UPON A PATH WALKER SEASON ONE

CHAPTER TWO: THE BLOOD DEMON KOROKI

Jacob and Matt had been walking for a long few days now and from what the former had told him Matt gathered that they should reach the Wolves compound by the end of the day. Over the journey Matt and Jacob had grown really close exchanging their stories Jacob had told Matt that he was the son of the Werewolf chief and next in line to take over the title when his father passed away and in return Matt told Jacob of growing up alone in a Forest without anyone else for support. He had wanted to also speak about his best friend before he died but found he could not bring himself to talk about it.

Jacob finally led Matt onto the final stretch of Forest and sighed happily "Well we're about a half an hour walk from here until we'll arrive at the Wolf Compound".

"Wonder what living with others is like" Matt mused "I haven't lived with a group before".

Matt and Jacob continued along their way each absorbed in their own thoughts. Jacob had opted to travel in his wolf form today whereas Matt had retained his human appearance as he was unsure if he had enough strength after his injuries to hold the form for very long.

"So do you have a mate?" Matt asked his new friend casually.

Jacob shook his head "Not yet, I'm quite a young Wolf as I'm only Seventeen. Have you found a first love at least?"

Matt sighs "No, I may be only thirteen but last year I met a man named Rumplestilskin I wanted him to bring Will back to life but he couldn't but he still charged me for the magic and I got this in return".

Matt pointed to his scars to indicate where he had been charged "He burnt my face as payment and cursed me to become a Path Walker".

Jacob growled "Don't worry I'll make sure no one does that to you again, that's an awful thing to do to a child".

"Stand down both of you in the name of Tryqst King of all Elundur!"

"Shit!" hissed Jake under his breath "Centaurs!"

The lead Centaur notices Matt's presence and looks slightly fearful. He looks to his men and hisses "I thought you said King Valkyrie was dead?"

"We thought he was!" the other Cetaurian Soldiers protested.

"Very well" said the lead Centaur loud enough for everyone to hear "Kill them they are trespassing and haven't left in the time we gave them".

The first Centaur charged toward them. He was a large white stallion with dark black hair and his human torso was a tanned skin colour that presented his muscular torso to be regal and proud. He drove his Mace into Jacob's head causing the large Brown Wolf to collapse in unrivalled agony and yelp pitifully for help.

Seeing his new friend at the Centaur's mercy Matt grew angry. His eyes instantly became a deep crimson red colour and he growled at the Leader of the Centaur Squad "Leave him you monsters!"

The leading soldier chuckled "Ooh a feisty one, Men get him!"

Just as the Centaurs reached Matt Jacob dived in the way in order to protect the younger werewolf taking the multitude of blows to ensure the youngling's safety.

Matt threw his head back to the sky in anger. Almost immediately his teeth sharpen to a point and transform into a more vampire esque version of a werewolf's teeth.

"KOROKI!" Matt howls as his face alters into a more wolf-like shape.

Seemingly all at once Matt's shirt ripped off his back and his entire body was covered in midnight black fur equipped with red around the bottom of his hind paws and tail.

"Koroki!" Matt exclaims again charging at all of the Centaurs. The newly awakened demon Wolf destroyed all of his opponents as a demonic red blur. The entire onslaught was over in no more than three seconds Matt had bitten the first in the neck driving his teeth right through the Centaur's neck a ferocious jaw clamp that was powerful enough to decapitate the Half Horse Half Man entirely. The next Centaur had merely died when Matt growled at him and filled his lungs with poisonous demon enhanced air.

Centaur Leader had just enough time to run for the hills while his men were being slaughtered, Matt growled frustratedly as potential food had gotten away, he staggered over to Jake and collapsed onto the ground in a heap. His features slowly returned to that of a human and Matthew Beleren slept soundlessly. Unbeknownst to the young demon however Jake had picked him up in his mouth and begun their journey once more.

END CHAPTER

Sorry it's short but all my introductory chapters will be until about Chapter Four because of the importance of the events being revealed like this thanks.


End file.
